Turnabout Humiliation
by MintBlue
Summary: A story about a man who just wanted some pizza.


Episode 1: Turnabout Tragedy

April 14 21:09  
>Franziska's House<br>Lounge

CRACK

The awful sound of Franziska's famed whip rang through the air.

"Alright Scruffy! You should know by now that what I say goes! So get your foolish self down to the Pizza joint and pick up our order!"

Franziska von Karma sat on her very expensive couch, along with her so called 'friends'. Miles Edgeworth, Kay Faraday, Ema Skye, Dick Gumshoe and Phoenix Wright (They rejected Maya and Pearl because they where starting to freak them out with the channelling thing).

The poor, and severely harmed, detective winced as he stood up and turned the door handle.

CRACK

"I said hurry up, Scruffy!" Franziska lashed out at gumshoe again, causing him to pass out.

"No! Gummy are you ok?" It was Kay who spoke this time as she knelt down next to the detective's weak body. "It's going to be ok!" Kay reached into her pocket and pulled out a small brown packet which she started to wave in front of Gumshoe's nose.

"Sniff. Sniff, sniff... SWISS ROLES!" Gummy shot up and started to tear apart the wrapping immediately.

"Gosh! Stop being such a pig, Gumshoe! Your getting Swiss roll crumbs all over Franzy's expensive flooring!" Ema was clearly not impressed by the scruffy detectives lack of manners (and knowledge of science).

CRACK

"Don't you dare call me Franzy! I've never heard such a foolish foolishy way to say my perfect name you fool!" Ema flinched as the whip made contact with the back of her neck.

"How very unscientific of you!" Ema's annoyance grew larger as she pushed Gumshoe aside and walked out of the door. "Some people and their extremely low knowledge of anything scientific..."

"At least we managed to get rid of her before she 'accidentally' poisoned us with some fancy chemical." stated Phoenix, who was happily reading an book about talking shampoo bottles and also enjoying the fact that he was not on the receiving end of Franziska's whip.

"Objection! The prosecution requests that the defence be more specific when talking about chemicals and reading about shampoo at the same time!" The random outburst displayed by the usually calm Miles Edgeworth was responded to only by blank looks and a face palming Franziska.

CRACK

"Stop foolishly being such a foolish fool of foolery!" Franziska whipped the fashionably challenged prosecutor numerous times before he finally passed out much like the noodle deprived detective. "Serves the foolish fool right!" The whip happy prosecutor smirked at the crumpled body of Miles Edgeworth.

"Edgeworth! Noooooo!" It was Kay again... "Mr Edgeworth! Please be ok!" She once again reached into her flamingo patterned pockets and pulled out a tea set, two ultra rare, premium, limited edition, sparkly, new Steel Samurai trading cards and a hankie with 'I heart lamp posts' written on it.

"Kay, what on earth is that?" asked the tea set, which could talk for some unexplained contradiction.

"That's called a hankie! Dumbo! And tea sets are not suppose to talk so shut the hell up!" The tea set quietly began making some jasmine tea to revive the non whipping prosecutor.

It was later discovered that the tea set was possessed by a certain someone with a bad habit of poisoning (not like I'm mentioning any names or anything... *cough Dahlia cough*) ... And later possessed by a man who was lying unconscious by drinking the tea the first person made, but no one who could be bothered to stick around actually liked him, so his spirit left the tea set and went back into his body. (Channelling tea set, hell yeah!) Ema then came back and took his squished up body away so she could perform important tests on it. Luckily, Franziska left shortly after so she was gone as well (must have forgotten it was her house).

April 14 22:27  
>Franziska's House<br>Kitchen

Phoenix sat alone at the table... A poor misunderstood man... All he wanted was some pizza, but no! Justice had not prevailed!

Franziska returned to her house, realizing her foolish mistake of foolery, only to find a tiered Phoenix sleeping at her overpriced dining table using the book mentioned earlier as a pillow. Seeing him in this helpless state gave her a very naughty idea indeed...

April 15 10:30  
>District Court<br>Courtroom No. 3

Phoenix walked through the wooden doors and to his rightful place behind the defence attorneys bench. He was faced by Franziska.  
>"Is the defence ready?" questioned the Judge, searching through papers and not stopping to look up at the attorneys standing before him.<p>

"Yes, your Honour!" Stated the bold Mr. Wright.

The Judge looked up, the Judge put his hand to his mouth, and he laughed like there was no tomorrow. He laughed and laughed and laughed. He coughed up two prosecutor's badges, a gavel and a bag of frozen peas. Franziska smirked.

"OBJECTION! The defence would like to question the prosecutions actions!"

"I'm not doing anything..."

"Precisely! Why aren't you whipping the Judge!"

Franziska threw something across the room, it hit Phoenix in the head. "What's this? It looks like a square shaped piece of macaroni, or maybe free evidence!"

"It's a mirror, fool..."

"So it is!" Phoenix looked much to pleased with himself for this. "Wait... WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" the image of his face was all he needed to see to realize why the Judge was now throwing boomerangs across the room in a hyper fashion.

Two lines of thick black pen that where almost joint under his nose curled out into a 'I'm in disguise so don't talk to me' kind of moustache. But the permanent markers torturing hadn't ended there for one eye was coloured like a panda's and the other like a fancy monocle. A cartoon-like scar was stretched out across his nose, he also had a mini goatee but the worst was yet to come...

Right across his forehead were the words; "I, Phoenix Wright, am in love with Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth."

MintBlue


End file.
